dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Beelzebub
Simon Beelzebub is one of the current Leaders of the Rebirth organization, and second-in-command, working besides Aphrodite. Simon is the grandson of the original Beelzebub and a genius who goal is to destroy the Old Satan Faction who he believes is full of weaklings, even going as far as to hate his own cousin, Shalba Beelzebub. Despite being second-in-command it is revealed that Simon, not Aphrodite, is the one who pulls the strings when it comes to the other members of the organization, being the one who sends Anti-Alastor to Kuoh, manipulating the Wings of Desires into fighting for his cause, and even when he sends Ichiro to ... in order to steal the legendary beast .... It is revealed that Simon is preparing for a three sided war, a war against the Old Satan Faction and something much worse. Simon also reveals that in the human world there are hidden pockets of the descendants of the former Great Satans in hiding, who choose to stay away from the Underworld. Appearance Despite being centuries, or even a few millenniums old, Simon takes the appearance of a handsome and tall man with long brown hair and hazel colored eyes. In Ichiro's POV, he states that Simon eyes resembles Koneko's, sharing her monotone and almost bored expressions when briefing his subordinates and even when explaining his hatred of the Old Satan faction. Despite this he has a almost psychotic expression on his face during fights. Befitting that of a descendant of Beelzebub he wears attire that allows others to know he is of royalty. Due to being a devil, Simon Beelzebub possesses two black bat-like wings that are capable of flight. They also appear to look thicker than the average devil wing, something that Sona noticed while in flight with the latter. Personality Simon Beelzebub is shown to be a smart, charming, and manipulative person. He doesn't care who he has to manipulate or even kill for his goals, shown that he is capable of killing his own family and fellow Old Satan descendants because he seems them as problems. Simon however does care about Aphrodite only and would sacrifice himself and others to keep her safe, viewing her as the true power behind Rebirth and him as only a orchestrator. Simon, despite wanting to kill the Old Satan Faction, has no problem using them to his advantage shown when he captures Katerea Leviathan as a war prisoner and uses her and her allies as a diversion to steal the King Pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub. Simon also feels sorry for Ichiro, viewing the latter as pathetic, seeing him as a dog that was kicked down too many times until he broke. Out of pity, he gave Ichiro a new ... that is on par to a artificial sacred gear that grants him some new abilities. Similar to Aphrodite, Simon is a thief and has stolen technology and even limbs from many supernatural factions causing him to be viewed as a terrorist on par to her. He is shown to be a technological genius but unlike Azazel and Ajuka, he is unable to create new technology but through his immense understanding of objects he can take pre-existing objects and add new powers and abilities to them. He has even states that if the three of them worked together then they would be unstoppable with their intellect. Simon doesn't care about his connection to the Original Beelzebub, viewing it as nothing but a title of a former King, this is why him and Shalba, who believes the name is worth everything, both hate each other. History The exact circumstances of Simon's birth are a mystery to all devils, they don't know when he was conceived, making his age a complete mystery to all, the old hint being that he was born before the death of the original Beelzebub. When Beelzebub died Simon went into hiding, traveling through the Underworld and Earth briefly only when he needed things. He later met Aphrodite, the terrorist of the Underworld and Heavens and decided to join her "little group" causing the group to grow immensely due to his own title as the grandson of Beelzebub. Simon later meets Shalba and portrays disgust at the latter, stating his belief that he deserves the Underworld because of some bloodline makes him a fool. The two then got into a fight and after Shalba was bested he retreated. Simon then vows that he will be the one who kills the Fools of the Old Satan Faction. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Because he is descendant of the original Beelzebub, he possesses demonic power befitting of the title. His Demonic Power places him in the upper-rings of the Ultimate Class Devils and some have even stated he might be the next in line to become a super devil due to his unnatural abilities. Power over Insects: The power of those who possess the bloodline of the Original Beelzebub, Simon possesses the ability to manipulate any insect in his vicinity, however he is shown to possess more power when it comes to flies and butterflies. * Flies: The Flies Simon uses are the flies the Original Beelzebub breeded from the flies used in the plagues in Egypt. These flies are shown to be smarter, stronger, and have a longer lifespan that spans for years compared to actual flies. Being connected to Simon, these flies give him a 360 degree vision and when they suck the blood of anybody, Simon gains a complete analysis of their powers, abilities, fighting style, and even memories. Simon has stated that these flies can also form together to act as an anti-magic barrier. Lord of the Flies: also known as "Infestation" is a special ability of Simon Beelzebub. Simon gains the ability to create insects from absolutely nothing, being limited only by his own demonic energy. These flies also have the ability to eat through anything such as Issei's scalemail. Not only this, by using this ability Simon can stick maggot eggs onto any surface or object and when they hatch they will destroy whatever they are stuck to by eating it away. Ajuka has stated that this is similar to Sirzech's own Power of Destruction, able to wipe anything out of existence. Immense Speed: Simon's speed is noted to be incredibly fast, able to keep up with knight-type like Kiba and Ichiro. Immense Durability: Simon is noted to be incredibly durable, able to take hits from Vali's scalemail and still capable of fighting even after having his energy cut in half twice. Simon's durability also extends to his wings, which are noted to be thicker than the average devil, when a low-level fallen angel attempted to pierce his wings with a spear of light his wings were capable of destroying the spear. High Intellect: Simon is known to be highly intelligence, something that makes him capable of going up against Ajuka Beelzebub, able to redefine and create new technologies. Due to his sharp intellect, Simon has stolen a dozen of mythological objects and using his genius has increased their power through technology and magic. He is seen as a combination of both Azazel and Ajuka in regards to his inventions because he likes to create things from another and even things from scratch. Equipment Trivia * Simon's name is a reference to Simon from Lord of the Flies, which is also a nickname for the demon Beelzebub, a key motif of the novel. * I originally thought Simon would be described as Affably evil, however he is more akin to a "not good in actions but not evil in intentions" type of character, being created as a foil for Rizevim. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils